Two MC's love story
by kokonut120
Summary: When Wuxin's boyfriend accused her of cheating on him and broke up with her, what will Weijia do? Will he finally confess his secret and hidden love for her or keep acting as if he didn't love her? When the casanova (Weijia) receives a sudden confession from his best friend for 17 years, how will he react?
1. Two MC's love story chapter 1

Fan fiction: Two MC's love story

Brief description: I'm a very big fan of the most popular and well known variety show 'Happy Camp' in China. I have always noticed how Weijia (MC) and Wuxin (MC) sometimes joked about their 'fake' relationship or pretend to be a couple, only that in this story their relationship will be real ;P I do not own any of the characters in this story, only the story comes from my head ;)

Plot: When Wuxin's boyfriend accused her of cheating on him and broke up with her, what will Weijia do? Will he finally confess his secret and hidden love for her or keep acting as if he didn't love her? When the casanova (Weijia) receives a sudden confession from his best friend for 17 years, how will he react?

Chapter 1:Let's break up

"Let's break up" the words ringed through the room, yet the message was not sent across to Wuxin. What? "No!" cried Wuxin suddenly, as her boyfriend walked out of the room. Tears blurred her vision; she stumbled, and collapsed to the ground. All she wanted was that person, yes, that same person who suspected her cheating on him when in truth, it was the other way round. He got tired of Wuxin and merely made up an excuse to leave her. "Please Johnny, I…I need you in my life…so please, don't leave me" continued Wuxin, trying everything to keep her boyfriend from leaving her. Despite this, Johnny walked out of the house, never turning around once to look at Wuxin. Now it was really over.

*Weijia's phone going off*

"Hello? Who is this?" Weijia answered his phone. He just finished his shootings and was about to go home before his phone rang. "Wait, I'll be there in 10 minutes-uh huh-please take care of her for me, yes, thank you" Weijia got in the taxi and said to the driver, "Deja vu Nightclub please. Hurry, I'm in a rush" the driver nodded and started the engine. Weijia hoped that nothing bad had happened to Wuxin whilst he's not there, even though the waiter said that he'd keep an eye out for her, he still can't trust him. As the taxi slowly came to a halt, Weijia literally bolted out of the car shoving a handful of money into the taxi driver's hand-way more than needed-and sprinted inside the bar.

He soon found her; a lifeless body slumped against the counter. As

Weijia approached Wuxin, he noticed mascara running down her face, ruining her beauty. Her cheeks flushed slightly from the alcohol in her cup and her eyes swollen from crying all day. Whoever did this to Wuxin will pay for this. Li Weijia will ask him to pay double, no, triple the amount of pain Wuxin is feeling right now.

Weijia shook Wuxin gently to get her attention. Slowly, Wuxin looked up at the person holding her...Johnny? "Johnny!" exclaimed Wuxin smiling at Weijia. Weijia sighed, and felt a stab of pain in his heart. Wuxin, he thought, why are you still in love with him when he did this to you? Why won't you consider me? Weijia pulled Wuxin into a tight embrace, having imagined this moment for years. Not one of those loose pats on the back friendship hug, but a hug between lovers. She was so soft and fragile. Weijia inhaled her scent; it reminded him of flowers blossoming in spring. How could anyone leave her? Snapping back into his senses and reality, Weijia payed for her drinks and piggybacked Wuxin into the cab. Thank goodness we live in the same block and neighbourhood, thought Weijia quietly, that way, I'll be able to look after her tonight.

After putting Wuxin to bed and checked everything's okay, Weijia went back to the bed, bent down and kissed Wuxin on the forehead. It wasn't even a proper kiss, nor on the lips yet the casanova lost his coolness and blushed madly, his heartbeat accelerated in frenzy. He was about to leave when Wuxin suddenly grabbed his hand, "No! Don't leave me" she spoke restlessly in her sleep but her grip was firm. Weijia took her hand and held it tightly in his own. If only she was thinking about Weijia when she said that.

Streaks of sunlight escaped through the curtain and shone on Wuxin. Her headache throbbed even more when she squinted at the beams of light. Wuxin massaged her temples to calm down the tempestuous storm inside her head. She turned around to face someone familiar...on the other side of the bed.


	2. Two MC's love story chapter 2

Chapter 2: A date with Mr. Mysterious

Wuxin stared wide eyes at the person, then fumbled around clumsily checking that she still had clothes on. All the shuffling around woke Weijia, who mumbled, still half asleep, "Are you okay now, Wuxin?"

Half an hour later, Weijia was cooking breakfast whilst Wuxin sat at the counter watching him. All of the misunderstandings had been solved: she wouldn't let go of Weijia's hand so he had no choice but to sleep next to her.

The delicious breakfast broke their awkward situation. "This is nice," said Wuxin trying to start a conversation, pointing with her chopsticks. Weijia nodded deep in thought, Wuxin pursed her lips and looked down. Weijia noticed this, smiled and said "I'll teach you to cook this if you want" Wuxin smiled back making Weijia's heart flutter.

At Happy Camp's recording studio, Weijia sneaked worried glances at Wuxin. She was like before, but he knew that deep down her heart, she was tired and scarred. Somehow, Weijia was nervous: he felt something bad is going to happen soon. During Happy Camp live with the guests, half way through their game section, Weijia detected Wuxin stiffening next to him; he heard the slightest gasp escape from Wuxin. Whatever made Wuxin gasp in shock, she was good at hiding it. The show proceeded smoothly to the very end, Wuxin stumbled her way back into the dressing room. It was too obvious for the other members of happy family to not notice this different Wuxin. Weijia summarised Wuxin's problems in a few sentences- he was rushing to go after Wuxin. Back in the dressing room, Wuxin pretended to be fine, but she was shaking uncontrollably. It wasn't long before she finally collapsed to her emotions, and told happy family members what had happened between her and Johnny and how she saw him in the audience. This was big news to Weijia, but he couldn't decide whether good or bad news. This is his chance to confess his love, but knowing Wuxin, it'll put her under more pressure. Out of the blue, Xie Na motioned for Weijia to follow her outside the room. "You like Wuxin, right?" Asked Nana bluntly straight to the point. The question shocked Weijia, but how Nana found out was even more shocking. Was I too obvious? But before Weijia could think any further, Nana repeated her question. "I...I...yeah" admitted the casanova shyly, his ears a shade of tomato. Weijia looked up to see Nana extremely pleased with his answer, as she leaned in to tell him her plan.

"I don't know about this, Na jie" answered Wuxin unsure of Xie Na's suggestion. Nana continued persuading Wuxin- she was determined to keep pestering Wuxin until she says yes to the arranged date. "But...I'm not ready yet" stammered Wuxin. Nana smiled, and replied, "Sometimes the best way to forget someone is to let another person in" she pointed to Wuxin's heart. Wuxin considered this in depth, Nana took this chance to help the girl sitting opposite her decide. "I forgot to mention that I have already planned your tomorrow with him at the water park" Wuxin's eyes widened, just as she was about to cancel the date tomorrow, Nana got up. "If you trust me, you should go tomorrow because...it will be a pleasant surprise. He's one of my closest friends so there is no need to worry. Tomorrow at 10 o'clock, he's the one with flowers" winked Nana as she left the stunned girl. Wuxin considered over this topic. If she doesn't go to the date, then it's most likely that Nana would never give up that idea. She sighed and went to bed.

One bright, sunny and optimistic day shone ahead on the city below. A girl in a short yellow summer dress admired herself in the mirror again and again, making sure there are no creases on her dress. She was very nervous; she will be going to a date in 20 minutes. She looked in the mirror one last time before putting on her shiny 3 inch high stilettos and left in a taxi. When she got there, she searched for a guy holding a bunch of flowers. It wasn't hard, since not many people come to water parks with flowers. He stood there, his back to her, in a casual t-shirt and knee length shorts. Somehow he looked strangely familiar. Wuxin tugged at the hem of her collar, and walked towards the man. "Excuse me, are you um...my date?" Wuxin whispered the last part timidly afraid of being heard by others. The man turned around. Wuxin nearly fell from the surprise. "Weijia..?" Wuxin questioned. She never considered that he is Nana's closest friend. Weijia grabbed her hand, and led her into the park. "Why are you here?" Wuxin managed to squeeze the question between her pants and puffs. Still holding her hand, Weijia smiled and replied "I'm your boyfriend for the day. Now stop asking questions, and let's enjoy ourselves to the fullest!" And with that he handed the tickets to the workers and led Wuxin into a world of unknown happiness and bliss that she never felt before with Johnny. She clutched the warm and comforting hand tighter and followed.

They went on all the rides, their hands never separated. Finally, as night painted the sky a dark blue colour, Weijia took Wuxin to a small but heartwarming cottage.


	3. Two MC's love story chapter 3

Sorry for the late update! There were so many exams and tests lately so I haven't had a chance to write more fanfic. The good news is that I will be in China for the entire summer holidays, but the bad news is that I will not be able to upload any more chapters during the period that I'm gone. I will still continue to write more chapters so when I come back I will upload them all! Please read and review. Constructive comments are welcome.

Chapter 3: Unexpected feelings

After spending the whole day at the water park, Weijia took Wuxin to a comfortable looking cottage. "Why are we here?" Asked Wuxin letting her eyes roam the fairytale building in front of her: cream coloured walls, ginger brown roof, cherry red door and icing windows. This is a dream come true for Wuxin.

"You must be hungry after today's date." Weijia took her inside the small lovely restaurant. They were greeted by an old couple who smiled on seeing Weijia.

"It's been a while since you came, I was afraid you'd not come anymore" the old lady teased.

"Margaret, this is my friend Wuxin. Wuxin, this is an ancient acquaintance of mine" he winked, emphasising on the word ancient and introduced them to each other. Margaret punched Weijia's shoulder lightly. Turning to Wuxin, she said,

"Please, call me Maggie" Wuxin looked at Maggie, underneath those wrinkles was a kind and loving woman.

"Hello Maggie, I'm Wuxin, nice to meet you." Wuxin greeted her politely.

"I know you! I watch every season of Happy Camp, I'm a big fan." Maggie grinned.

"Honey, why don't you let them sit down and order first?" The man at the counter chuckled, his wife shot him an annoyed look, but smiled and led the customers to a table.

"Still the usual?" Weijia nodded and asked Wuxin what she would like.

"I'll have the same," she handed Maggie the menu.

"How do you know Maggie?" Wuxin asked Weijia, noticing his close relationship with the restaurant owner- more like family than friends. Weijia chuckled,

"When I was attending high school, I came here often and I was also best friends with her daughter Olivia."

"I never knew you had girl best friends!" Exclaimed Wuxin, "I mean, I know you're popular with the girls, but...wow, this is surprising. How did you become friends with Olivia?" Wuxin finished. Soon Maggie came with their drinks and continued,

"That's because he was "hitting on my daughter. My daughter's personality is very fierce, so she wanted to punish him. Of course, that idiot got tricked and was made to work here for a month with no wage, all for what? To impress Olivia. We realised he was a good kid so let him go, but I think he likes cleaning." Maggie joked.

"No! I came back of my own free will, I just liked it here...it is like my second home." Weijia answered.

"Weijia, why did you...um...do that?" Asked Wuxin full of curiosity.

"It was a dare! A dare from my friends." protested Weijia. Oh great, he thought, now Wuxin will never consider me as a suitable candidate claiming for her love.

"Its not that bad. I mean, look on the bright side, you now have a good friend whom you know you can go to whenever." Reasoned Wuxin. Weijia can't help but smile at her response. He is helplessly falling deeper for that girl.

"Food's ready!" Boomed Harry as he served the dishes. After eating to their heart's content, Weijia paid for the food and chatted a bit before leaving.

"That was nice." Commented Wuxin closing her side of the car door. She turned to see Weijia staring at her. She never felt any more flushed than now. Was it the alcohol? She fumbled around with her seatbelt, attempting to click the seatbelt in, but to no avail.

"Let me do that for you." Weijia offered. Before Wuxin could decline, his hands were already on hers, gently prying the buckle out of her hands and clicking it in. Wuxin blushed when he swept his hands away from her onto the driving wheel. The ride home wasn't completely silent, they talked about their next guest at Happy Camp studio in a few days time. As time passed, the car painfully came to a halt; Weijia doesn't want today's date to end.

After a long pause, the two finally decided to move and go home. "I really enjoyed today's date and I just want to say...thank you for everything" Wuxin spoke and immediately opened the car door to go home.

"Wait, let me walk you upstairs." The journey upstairs was silent, both fearing to speak first. Finally, when they reached Wuxin's door, Weijia bid Wuxin goodnight before watching her turn her back on him and leave. Suddenly, Weijia grabbed Wuxin's wrist and spun her around. Uncontrollably, he leaned in closer and closer, until his lips were millimetres away from hers and they could both feel each other's breath and heartbeat.

Slowly and ever so cautiously, as if Weijia is afraid to break this moment, he crossed their friendship boundary un-regrettably with bravery and their lips touched. Wuxin was so shocked that she stood like a statue. But this didn't bother Weijia; the fact that Wuxin's not pushing him away was enough. Weijia pulled on her lower lip and gently sucked. Weijia wasn't sure how innocent Wuxin was, but he savoured every moment.

Wuxin, on the other hand, couldn't decide whether she liked this or not. But, she could come up with one definite conclusion; she doesn't dislike this. Feeling his soft lips on hers was addicting, without knowing, she started to reply to his kisses. Wuxin wasn't a pro at kissing, but she mimicked the way Weijia is moving his lips and so was nipping at his lips as well.

Having felt Wuxin respond to him, Weijia felt like being electrocuted with happiness. Weijia decided to push his luck, he slid his tongue into Wuxin's mouth and explored. Weijia has dreamed this moment for years, never once did he try to make this a reality until now. Their tongues danced a passionate dance called desire, twisting and twirling around. They finally decided to separate as both were gasping for air. Weijia looked at Wuxin with admiration and possessiveness.

"Goodnight, see you in my dreams." With that, he pecked Wuxin's forehead before leaving. Wuxin have no idea what is going to happen next. Her mind is jumbled. But deep down her heart she had already chosen a difficult path.


	4. Two MC's Love Story Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update! I was caught up with loads of exams and I was also writing my other EUNHAE fanfiction so I didn't have much time on this! I will post soon, maybe this weekend? Sorry .


End file.
